Patricide
by Turbanator
Summary: Just another sparring session between Ranma and Genma. However, the young martial artist begins thinking of his past, not paying attention to reality... [ONESHOT]


**Patricide**

**One week after the wedding attempt  
The abandoned lot  
3:45pm**

Ranma dodged a left hook, grabbing the arm in question and tossing Genma over his shoulder into the metal pipes.

"What's up pops? Getting rusty are ya?" Ranma teased and fell into a stance naturally.

"Don't be ungrateful, boy. I'm going all out now!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ranma drawled, having heard the same thing over and over again.

They continued sparring, their blows being heard around the block, while Ranma began to think about all that had happened to him.

_Dammit, the dojo is pretty beat up after the wedding, now we have to go here to fight while Mr Tendo repairs it. Nabiki ordered us out the whole house in case we broke it more, apparently it's stretching her funds… _

He swept his leg and caught Genma unawares, making him fall on his back.

_Akane still treats me bad like I'm a pervert… Man, I even killed that Saffron guy to save her, and she doesn't even remember that! I landed on the school court after that last hit…_

Genma jumped back up and launched an unsuccessful kick, Ranma having blocked it with only one arm across his body. Ranma retaliated, starting to generate ki in his punches and kicks, his aura taking on a red and black tinge.

_Man, pop's so weak I could fight him with one hand tied behind my back… Guess all the training and fights against Ryoga, the others, lower demons and psychotic demi-gods paid off after all. _

Genma sensed that Ranma wasn't paying attention, giving the bored look in his eyes. "You're weak! Don't fight like a girl!"

"Grrr…" His eyes narrowed as he slowly looked beyond the battle, into his mind.

_Stupid pop… _The ki grew again. _He's always putting me down, saying I'm weak or I'm a girl… I'm way stronger than he is. And my girl side, well it's his fault I'm like that! _

His kick crunched against Genma's arm, making him wince and pull back for a second. Not wanting to lose the moment he attacked again. "Take this boy, Hell's Cradle!"

"Gees…" Ranma sidestepped him, letting him fall flat on his face.

He somersaulted again at him. "Hell's Cradle!"

_I hate that move… _

He shuddered momentarily before punching Genma in the face and ducking out the way. His ki pulsated more.

_It sickened me when he did that… Now that I know how it works, he'll never get to use it again. _

He knocked the arms away before they had a chance to encircle him and hug him to death, not noticing that Genma's arms were deflected strongly, enough to make the older man worry.

_Always coming up with stupid techniques, mostly from escaping or not paying bills or for saying sorry… I've learned more from Cologne and Ryoga, and even those stupid one off fights, like Picolet._

His ki was now fully visible, glowing away all over his body.

_Sorry, I was wrong, the Yama-senken and Umi-senken were useful, but those were used for stealing… And, the Nekoken…_

Ranma growled and cried out. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Each punch was bruising Genma under his white gi. His eyes no longer acknowledged what he was doing, he was moving on instinct.

_How many times have they thrown cats at me, knowing how much I hate them. Even those demons… And of all people, the one who hugs me the most, Shampoo's cursed as one…_

Ranma had finished the move by now, but was continuing to lay into Genma, who was for once, on the defensive. His nervousness was tinged with fear, wondering why the fight hadn't ended yet with one of them getting splashed with water, automatically defaulting to an extended warm down match. His ribs hurt as well from the hits, realising that Ranma was not holding back. He clenched his teeth and began to focus his energy.

_The damn fiancées… How many times was I promised to someone else? Sold for some food or money or honour… Huh?_

Genma vanished in front of him, his presence disappearing.

_So, he finally gets serious… I'll show him who's boss…_

Ranma circled the area, keeping his eyes open and senses tuned.

_Umi-senken… It's true, you can't tell where he is as his ki is masked. _

He barely jumped out the way before his back was pummelled, some bruises appearing on his lower back and legs and the clothes torn in those areas.

_Man, he almost got me… But I knew where he was… It's hard, I can't do it properly yet, I haven't been able to practise on anyone._ Ranma smirked._ The Umi-senken is so perfect, so complete in concealing ki that the emptiness feels different to the area around me. Like nothing else is rushing in to fill it up. No air or sound…_

He tested his theory by aiming a flying kick in mid air to his left, satisfied when be felt the crunch of Genma's nose breaking. Ranma was mildly impressed when he didn't fade into view, meaning he was still able to keep his cool. He frowned though at more thoughts flooding his head.

_I never asked for all this… Training and fighting was all I knew. I had no time... No, I had no idea about women thanks to pop… Then I get these girls after me, a mad mother insisting I be the perfect man, then to be a perfect woman in my other form… _

He failed to notice Genma after being knocked out of the Umi-senken, clutching his right arm which was hanging at an unnatural angle.

"Boy…" He spoke, his voice barely able to hide his pain.

Ranma kept fighting doggedly, his mind far from the present, his fully ki-charged fists and feet getting covered in blood as they pounded on Genma.

_Those idiots… Ryoga, acting as P-chan when he's not lost… Mousse, that blind fool… Kuno, Kodachi, the principal, even Pantyhose! Why the hell do they keep attacking me for no reason?_

"AAARGH!" Kicking Genma in his stomach, the battered man slammed into a garden wall, drawing the attention of the owners and those who heard the man's screams.

"BOY!" He croaked… "Ran-"

Thunder sounds covered his voice as lightning streaked across the sky, sending the inevitable rainstorm over Nerima. The transformation broke his glasses and bloody gi. Holding the signpost in his left paw, he struggled to write with the waterproof marker in his mouth as his right paw couldn't move. His black and white fur was matted with wet blood, his injuries finally getting to the point when he couldn't fight back.

Ranma, now in girl form but no less furious and oblivious to the world, stalked up to him.

_Why does everybody hate me? Does no one love me in this world? _

"Welcome Gate Iron Fan Fingers!" Ranma plunged her fingers deep into Genma's body.

_All I wanted was someone who treated me like a normal person… A friend…_

Her eyes refocused as she returned to the battlefield. She stared at the crumpled figure in front of her, copious amount of blood flowing from her last attack, where she penetrated the heart. Ranma looked down at her body, her fists, feet and joints covered in crimson fluid from where she hit her father, spatter patterns on her face and body.

She smiled jokily, laughing to herself. "Okay pops, time to get up now…"

There was no reply from the panda, but his arms didn't move to write on his signpost.

"Come on, snap out of it! Stop kidding around!" She started to shake the body.

The one signpost he had fell over, and Ranma glanced at it and stepped back suddenly. There were trails of blood, as well as a half written message.

"Son… Ranma, stop ple-"

The rain poured down heavier as people gather around, some calling for an ambulance, others screaming. Ranma's own heart slowed down, as she back pedalled into the abandoned lot.

"I… I killed pops…" _I… I'm a murderer… Was that why the Yama-senken was sealed? _"I… don't even remember the fight…" She grabbed his head as she knelt on the ground. "I didn't want to kill him…" _But he did treat me bad… _"No! It wasn't like that?" She argued with herself, leading to odd looks from the audience. "Why?" Her depression grew as the black aura thickened to be seen by the naked eye.

"WHY!" She screamed to the sky, tears running down her face.

The power of the Shishihokodan was unleashed, sending up a meteor sized ki pillar into the air. _Wow… Even Ryoga'd be scared of that one… _Ranma kept crying as it descended rapidly upon her.

_I deserve this…_

She closed her eyes.

---

**Author's Notes**

Well, my first Ranma fic. Had a quick scan of all the summaries involving Ranma and Genma, but there seemed to be none at involved Ranma actually killing his father. I'm not sure if I want this to continue, as it works well as a one-shot. I've seen too many stories where Ranma get depressed and runs off to 'find himself', often becoming a different person when he came back. It would make sense that one day he'd try to take his own life.

I have ideas for another Ranma story, a crossover if you will, and it has been done rarely in the past. I might go ahead with it depending on how I feel.

Still, I'd appreciate some reviews, just to check that I've got their characters down right. Thanks for reading.

- Jason


End file.
